Dapple Grey
by Nadia3
Summary: Four misfits come onto the train at Hogwarts. A Death Eater, a werewolf, a subject of death, and goody-goody son that wants to live. Follow them throught their adventures in Hogwarts. Follow their friendships, their romances, and the deaths and lives they


Dapple Grey  
  
~~~~  
  
The two countires most widely populated by wizards, England and France, are in some ways the same, but in other ways different. The language for instance is very different. And the population of werewolves in France is quite a bit more as well. There are more hills and forests and wide open plains, being a bigger country, so werewolves prefer it.  
  
In one of these sparsly populated areas, there was a castle. It was the largest castle you had ever seen. The door was twenty feet tall and each floor was thirty five, and all in all, there were seven levels. Then were towers protruding from these levels. And right in the middle, there was the tallest tower. Near the bottom of this tower was large window. And inside the room that the window showed, if you close, you would hear footsteps.  
  
"Boy!" a voice said with a snarl on his tongue. There was a whimper. A large man pushed a tall scrawny boy to a wall. He was wearing muggle clothes and a black necklace with a wolf tooth dangling from it. "You dare wear this?"   
  
"Yes sir." said the boy bravely. The man curled his lip.  
  
"Do not come down there until he leaves. Understood?"  
  
"Yessir." he shoved the boy down and the boy fell to the floor. He shakily picked himself up and looked directly into the man's eyes. The man, obviously not comfortable with his son looking straight at him left very quickly. The boy sighed and trudged up the stairs. When he was sure that the man wouldn't be able to hear, he muttered something a bit rude.  
  
Hope I'm not anything like *him* when I grow up. Sniveling to that man like a coward." a mischeivious grin planted on his face. "Hope he enjoys his little present." the boy climbed some more stairs until he finally came upon a room hidden by a painting.  
  
"Master Lupin would like to come in would he?" asked the painting of a charming looking maid with her house elf. The boy nodded and came in. Unlike the rest of the castle, there were bright red golds, blues, greens and every colour that you could possibly imagine. It was painted in a very hippie way and there was a large mirror next on top of a desk. The boy sat down on the chair there stared at his reflection.   
  
He had luscious chestnut brown hair and golden brown eyes. He was a bit tanned, not much, but that's what happens from too much time lying on the top of the tower with the sun beating down on you, but not noticing because you were reading your current book. He had one gold earing that he had gotten his house elf to peirce in rebellion of his father. He was wearing a yellow shirt and had a necklace with a werewolf tooth that looked like a normal wolf's tooth on a black chain. He was quite thin because he had missed many meals trying not to meet up with his father. His father's reflection started to appear on the mirror's surface.  
  
"I am Remus Lupin. Not Saluce Cobalt." the picture faded away. Remus turned away and got up, then sat down on one of his beanbag chairs. He just lay there for a couple minutes when he heard a royal *splat*. He looked out the window. What he saw in the Great Hall lit up his eyes. Ten very large servings of batter fell on his father and his guests. Remus clapped his ands together in glee and sat down. "Hope that teaches him something."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A boy with black hair kicked his feet up onto his desk. He was wearing large clunking boots and black jeans and a black leather jacket. He was tanned and normal height and extremely confident.  
  
"Black! get your feet off your desk." he reluctantly obliged and sighed. The teacher looked up to the heavens as if she were asking for help. This was the most annoying and persistently troublesome student that she had dealt with since-well-ever! Now he was talking to his large group of friends. "Black! If I have warned you once, I have warned you a million times, pay attention!" when she finally seemed to be paying attention she started to teach again, when the bell rang. It was the end of school and Black and his friends just left without consent of her. She sighed and turned to her other students who were watching Black leave. "You're dissmissed."  
  
Black, who's real name was Sirius, not Black, but that was his last name left the building.  
  
"So Si, how'd you get that spider suddenly come alive like that?" asked one of his friends. Sirius quickly thought of answer, for Sirius Orion Black was not a normal boy, for he was a wizard. He put on a jokin face, and told his friend,   
  
"It was magic." his friend rolled his eyes.   
  
"No seriously Si."  
  
"I am serious." his friend sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Tell the truth. What happened?" Sirius himself sighed.   
  
"It was a real spider that was asleep and when my hand jerked it woke it up." he explained.  
  
"Oh." said another one of his friends. When they got to Sirius's house, they waved and so did he.  
  
Sirius's house was a bit ramshackled, but it was very sturdy. It was the oldest house on the block but it had a mystical feel about it. It was also the least expesive. Not so long ago, the Blacks were one of the richest families in England, then a family called the Malfoys took back a debt that Sirius's father owed him, which was a lot of money. Enough to throw the Blacks, one of the richest families in England, to the doghouse. So they had to move into the poorest town in England. This part of town was a lot like North America, the fashions, the way they talked... it was like being in America itself.  
  
Sirius walked up the path to his house. "Sirius!" called his mother. She ran out of the kitchen to greet him, and hugged him.  
  
"Uh mom..." his friends were still there. She looked up and gave them a very embarrassing wave. Sirius blushed. His mom was *so* embarrassing. He went into the house quickly, so as to make sure his friends didn't see his face. He was proud Sirius Black, he couldn't let his friends see him like this. Luckily his mom followed him in. He plopped down on the couch and though of the couch back in his old home. It had been softer, more comfortable, and a lot bouncier. He switched the Tv on and watched for a couple of hours.  
  
"Sirius, your Da's home!" Sirius sprang up from the couch, not even bothering to switch off the TV.   
  
"Da!" he wrapped his arms around his father. He hardly ever got to see him, so this was a very special occasion. Sure his father lived there, but his work as a police officer in this bad part of town was a full-time job. Often he would see his father at school talking to kids who did wrong and had to spend time in the juvenile centre, but he didn't acknowledge him as his child at those times.  
  
"Sirius!" he swung the boy around, both were laughing hard. Sirius's mom just beamed at them. She pulled at her husband's hand.  
  
"Come Phillip, it's supper. I make turkey casserole and a chicken is rosting on the grill.  
  
They ate, talking happily and went to sleep.  
  
Later that night, eleven hooded men came into the house. They each had a wand. They walked upwards, higher, to Sirius's parents room. They looked at their choice of victoms and picked out the male. In their opinion, the male was the dominant figure.  
  
"Adava Kadavra." they whispered. There was a flash of bright green light and a child ran into their room, his eyes wide open. The Death Eater in the middle held his wand up to the sky and whispered a few words, there was an echo of thunder and the boy looked to where the man had pointed. There was the mark of a Death Eater. As soon as they left (They had not noticed him) Sirius rushed to his parents and shook his mother. She woke up. Then he shook his father. He felt deathly cold.   
  
"Father." A tear dripped down his cheek.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
James lolled on his couch. No matter what he did he was bored. Life was always the same for him. He even already knew that he was going to get his Hogwarts letter and on what date, even hour! He needed something to happen, and fast. His head hit the floor.  
  
"Ow-oi." he looked around upside down and his glasses fell off his nose. "Help me! Anyone, anything." he looked at his nose, crossing his eyes in the proccess. "Hope Hogwarts is better."  
  
##############  
  
Peter Pettigrew was not a happy boy. So he had joined the group for unhappy people.   
  
Peter lay at his master's feet. He had had the mark pressed onto his arm just a week ago. It was hidden by a charm so that people at Hogwarts wouldn't notice.  
  
"Look up." said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Peter did. "I have a mission for you boy. But can you do it?"  
  
"Yes master, I can." He looked at the ground so that not to look into the eyes of his master.  
  
"Then here is what you must do. You must get into Hogwarts. When there, become friends with the Potters. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You must become his most trusted confident. But do not tell him a thing about this. This mission is the only reason I let you join, so you'd better do it properly."  
  
"Yes master. I will." He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named looked at the boy bowing before him and his lip curled. He kicked him. Peter yelped and ran from the place. Ran to do his master's bidding.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
So what do you think of the preveiw? R/R!  
  
~~NADIA 


End file.
